Sugarcoat
by MaskedBeauty09
Summary: -OneShot- "You should smile more." "Why? I have no one to smile for anymore..." "You do. Smile. Smile for me, Mikasa." (JeanxMikasa)


**:Sugarcoat: **_A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic_:

- 个 -

**Summary: **"You should smile more." "Why? I have no one to smile for anymore..." "You do. Smile. Smile for me, Mikasa." **(Jean**x**Mikasa)**

- 个 -

**Dedicated to** **tumblr's** kazezakura **in honor of the snk secret santa.**

* * *

Eren had done it. He finally did it.

He managed to push Mikasa away, and break the poor girl's heart. He didn't even realize it either, and that was probably the worst of it.

Mikasa wasn't the only one suffering, Jean was too. Because just the look of pain on her face was enough to make his own heart clench. Especially since he knew that her smiles would be even rarer than before.

It just wasn't fair.

Jean had decided to himself that he would leave Mikasa alone and stop pursuing her because he knew that the only guy that made her happy was Eren. The blonde boy, Armin, was also allowed in on that deal.

Jean had decided that he would be there for Mikasa as a friend, and if not that he would just watch from afar. Anything to make her happy at least.

Damn it, but then he saw her crying and couldn't help but forget all about that decision. He just couldn't stand there and _watch_ her cry like that damn Potato Girl was doing awkwardly before she left, not knowing what to do.

'_Fine then, Eren._' Jean thought bitterly to himself as he marched over to Mikasa. '_I'll fix what you broke. But...don't expect me to give her back._'

"Mikasa." Jean spoke softly, trying to get the dark-haired girl to acknowledge him. It was getting cold outside and she had been outside ever since Eren ruined her during dinner.

When she made no move to speak and only tried to hide herself behind the red scarf that she always wore, Jean sighed. He sighed and looked her in the eyes as he grasped her shoulders firmly, giving her a little shake. "_Mikasa_."

This time the girl looked up, her gray eyes still glassy from where the silent tears had trekked down her cheeks. Jean inwardly flinched at the sight and tried his best to ignore it as he continued to stare her down. "I need you to calm down. Alright?" Calm down."

Mikasa stared at him a moment before slowly nodding, casting her eyes to the ground. Jean never looked away though and kept his firm grip on her shoulders. "What he did-"

"Stop." The top trainee interrupted him, "No more. Don't say anything else."

Jean narrowed his brown eyes, moving his hands so they rested gently on the sides of Mikasa's head. "Remember? Remember what I told you before?"

"No..."

"I said your black hair was beautiful? Yeah, you remember that? Well, I still think so. I still think it's beautiful. I still think _you're _beautiful."

Mikasa's eyes had widened and she was now looking directly at the boy in front of her. Suddenly it felt as if Eren's rejection hadn't even happened and she felt so much better. There was a warm, fluttery feeling in her chest but...that quickly disappeared when she saw Eren and Armin walking to their barracks.

The feeling of utter loneliness suddenly overwhelmed her again.

Jean frowned at the change and looked over his shoulder to see the cause of it. He sneered, getting ready to walk over there and punch Eren's face in. He stopped himself however when he remembered that Mikasa wouldn't like that.

Right now it was about her. Not about Eren and the about of hate Jean had for him at this moment.

"Come on." He suddenly said, taking Mikasa's hand and pulling her along. "Let's go inside." Jean led her into the almost deserted dining hall so they could be away from the cold.

He would have taken her to the male barracks but there was a rule that no girls were allowed in there. The same rule went for the female barracks, except it was _boys_ that were prohibited from going in there.

Mikasa and Jean sat down at a table in the corner of the large room, ignoring the small and quiet chatter that came from other trainees that had yet to leave.

Jean silently watched the girl sitting beside him. She was just staring down at her hands that rested in her lap, trying to keep herself from crying again.

Slowly and cautiously, Jean wrapped his arm around her and pressed her into his chest. When she made no move of pushing him away, Jean kissed her lightly on the head. "You know I will always be here for you, right?"

Mikasa nodded into his chest, beginning to shake again. The girl held onto Jean's shirt and he pulled her into his lap, happy that the other trainees were too engrossed in their conversation to notice him and Mikasa.

Not that he minded being seen like this, but Mikasa probably wouldn't feel the same...

"He's not worth it." Jean whispered. "He doesn't deserve your tears, Mikasa. He doesn't deserve _you_."

"Be quiet!" Mikasa snapped, glaring at him but the intimidation act didn't play so well with her red, puffy eyes. "It's not his fault...it's mine... I was always so clingy and-"

"No." Jean stopped her, frowning. He wasn't going to sugarcoat his words for her, because Mikasa had to know that it was Eren that was in the wrong. The thought of her blaming herself was just too unbearable. "You were just watching over him. But he wouldn't accept that. Fuck, I bet he didn't even _notice_ it."

Mikasa's lip began to trouble and she quickly looked down again. Jean lifted her chin, leaning down so their noses were almost touching. "You should smile more..." he said, brushing his thumb over her mouth.

The girl moved her way from the appendage, still not making eye contact with him. "Why? I have no one to smile for anymore. Eren doesn't want me in his life..."

Jean frowned and held Mikasa's face so she would look at him. With a determined look he spoke. "You do. Smile. Smile for me, Mikasa."

The girl was speechless and her face heated up a bit. When she didn't reply, Jean moved his head away and laughed sheepishly. "Ah sorry, I shouldn't have said that..."

"Yes, you're right."

Jean felt a pang in his chest but he was happy to hear Mikasa's usual cold tone. "Yeah, I'm sor-"

"You should've just told me you loved me."

This time it was Jean who was speechless. This time it was Jean who began to blush.

"I-I Mi-Mikasa I-"

Said girl smiled, as she began to unwrap the scarf that was around her neck. Mikasa placed the red piece of fabric around Jean's neck and pulled him closer to her.

Gently, she placed her lips onto his own. Jean was surprised at first but he quickly kissed her back, placing his hands in her hair.

Suddenly, Jean was actually happy that he got a chance like this. He was happy that Mikasa had stopped being blinded by Eren and had awoken to her feeling for him.

Or did she?

Was because actually returning his feelings or was she just using him as an outlet. Honestly he couldn't see Mikasa doing something like that but then again he never expected her to look so broken before either.

When Jean stopped in the middle of the kiss, Mikasa moved away in order to see his face better. "Jean?"

Taking a deep breath, Jean frowned. As much as he wanted to be with her, he knew that it wouldn't be the same if her feelings weren't true. After all, Mikasa never did say that she loved him.

"I'm...I'm sorry Mikasa but," He looked her in the eye, growing more serious. "You shouldn't use me to lessen the blow of your problems. You need to solve them yourself."

Jean moved the girl off his lap and scooted a couple inches away to give Mikasa some space. The girl was frowning and she released the hold on her scarf, allowing it to fall onto Jean's shoulders.

"You're right." she started. "I need to face my problems but," Mikasa stood up from the table and looked down at Jean. "I wasn't using you for anything."

And then she left, and all Jean could do was watch, dumbfounded. Mikasa had managed to make him fall even harder in love with her.

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered around to watch Eren redo his 3DMG test that he failed before. After he found out Mikasa tampered his belt, that was when he blew up in her face and what caused Jean to approach her last night.

Watching impatiently, Jean fingered the red fabric around his neck. Mikasa had left her scarf with him when she left and Jean wasn't sure if he should return it or cherish it forever.

He'd return it when he saw her again, but in the meantime he was going to cherish it. That was what Marco suggested anyway when Jean began leaning towards the "keep it and cherish it forever" side.

Jean frowned when he saw Eren smirking at a particular someone in the crowd. That someone happened to be Mikasa so he pushed his way up to stand behind her.

He grabbed onto the back of her trainee jacket in a silent support. Mikasa glanced over her shoulder at him, lingering on her scarf before allowing him a small smile and returning to looking at Eren.

Eren was now frowning, eyeing Jean suspiciously and the article of clothing that was around his neck.

Jean smirked smugly to himself, tucking chin underneath the scarf and getting a good whiff of Mikasa's scent.

The sneer Eren gave him only made him more satisfied, because Eren needed to realized what he did to Mikasa and what it had caused her to do.

Now was a great time to do so, as Eren was too tied up to do anything to him, so with that thought in mind, Jean leaned down and whispered into Mikasa's ear. "What did you mean?"

His breath hit Mikasa's ear, making her give a surprise jolt and elbow him in the stomach. He groaned and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Damn it, Mikasa."

"Sorry." she whispered to him. "But, what are you talking about?"

Jean looked up, still leaning over her shoulder. "You said you weren't using me. What does that mean?"

A look of realization showed on Mikasa's face before she began to blush, automatically trying to hide under her scarf to prevent anyone from seeing her do so.

Jean chuckled at the adorable sight Mikasa was giving him. She looked even more embarrassed now that she remembered that Jean still had her scarf.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else..." Mikasa said, looking down at the ground as she grabbed Jean's hand and pulled him through the crowd of trainees.

The boy looked over his shoulder at Eren, who was now glaring daggers at him. "_Sorry. But you had your chance Jaeger._"

When Mikasa stopped, Jean brought his attention back to her and discovered they were now a ways away from the large crowd of trainees. You could still see them, but only from a distance.

"Jean I-" Mikasa stopped herself to think over her words a moment. "I talked to Eren and we're doing better and- and I've always loved Eren because he is the only family I have left. I just want protect him and keep him safe but he- he doesn't want that. He said he just wants be to be happy and not just include him in my life so...so I decided to do something that would make me happy for once."

Jean looked at her in confusion. Wasn't being with Eren what made her happy the most? "Mikasa I thought-"

"In order to be happy." Mikasa interrupted, standing straighter and looking into Jean's eyes. "In order for me to smile, I have to be with you. I want to be with you, Jean."

A blush was already appearing on his cheeks and he immediately hid under the scarf that was around his neck, much like Mikasa had a habit of doing. "Wha- Mi-Mikasa!"

The dark-haired girl smiled softly at him, stepping closer so she could place her hands on his shoulders. She pulled him closer to her, removing the scarf that was preventing her from getting to his lips. "Jean..."

The Kirschtein snapped out of his shock and blinked before finally realizing what was happening. Quickly, he glanced at Mikasa's face before closing his own eyes. Then only a mere second later were their lips touching.

Mikasa was holding onto the red scarf around Jean's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued to exchange gentle kisses, not letting one go to waste.

When they finally stopped, Mikasa and Jean's foreheads rested against each other as they smiled to themselves.

"So does this mean..." Jean trailed off, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Mikasa nodded. "I love you, Jean."

"I love you too, Mikasa." Jean replied, pecking Mikasa's lips and then smiling.

Her lips tasted just like sugar.


End file.
